Flying Hearts
by HarrysGrl
Summary: Hermione and Ron become the cute couple til a fight leads them off into the game of jealousy...where Hermione uses Harry but never expects to fall in love with him...
1. The Letter

"Okay class when you come back after Christmas break I will be expecting all of you to know how to do this potion", said Snape. The he slowly walked up to the desk that Ron and Harry were sharing and put his face very close to theirs. "And I assure you Weasley and Potter that if you mess this potion up again your grades will go exceedingly low," said Snape sneering. Then he backed up against his board again and said, "and the other part of your homework is to write me two parchments of what the Pervillis potion is used for and give five detailed examples of situations you could use it for and what effect the potion would have in the event. Class dismissed." Ron groaned as he wrote the assignment down, and soon all three of them were heading for their next classes.  
"Can you believe how much homework Snape is giving us? And to top it all off he's aiming for me and Harry! Bloody hell!" said Ron angrily. Soon they were lost in a crowd as the other classes were dismissed to and headed for their next classes. "I know, as if we haven't got enough on our minds!" said Harry. You see last year Harry's godfather Sirius died and he's been kind of depressed. There was an awkward silence but Hermione broke it. "You guys it isn't that hard all you have to do it." "That's easy for you to say Hermione you've got a brain the size of Hogwarts!" said Ron angrily. "Fine then! I was going to help you!" said Hermione angrily as she hurried to her next class. Meanwhile Ron and Harry went to Divination with Trelawney.  
When they got there they saw that they were very close to being late. "Okay everyone sit down. Today we're going to learn about how to use the palm of your hand to tell the future." Harry and Ron knew that this was all fake but still they played along. During the whole class Harry and Ron took turns pretending to foretell each other's future. "Err...Harry...I guess these three...X marks mean that you're (Ron took a glance at a page in their book 102 Simple Ways To Tell The Future By Anthony Shamrock)...it means that...oh whatever!..that your going to die in three days!" Harry snickered. "Okay now it's your turn Harry," Ron plainly. "Hmm...hmm," said Harry looking at the hand with interested looks as if he knew what he was talking about. "Those wavy lines (he was fingering them in Ron's hand) mean that you're...err...going to live a happy life till your 82!" said Harry with delight as if he'd just solved a mystery. Suddenly Marietta, one of Cho's friends came over with a note, which she gave, to Harry, but not before shooting a nasty look at Harry. Harry took the note and opened it. In it said: "Dear Harry, meet me in the hall outside of Professor McGonagall's office after dinner."  
Cho "Oh no," groaned Harry quietly. Last year he and Cho had a big fight and they broke up (well he wasn't even sure if they were going out) but after that he didn't care for Cho. "So what was that all about then?" asked Ron curiously. "Cho wants to meet me after dinner," said Harry. "Well good luck mate," said Ron. When Harry looked back at Cho she blushed.  
Soon class was dismissed and Professor Trelawney had assigned them to tell the fortunes of 20 different people's palms and keep a journal on it. Hermione came running out of her Arithmancy class toward them. "And what are you so happy about?" said Ron. "Our teacher is giving us an assignment to research on one country of the muggle world!" said Hermione enthusiastically. "And your happy about it?" asked Ron confused. "Yes, why not?!" asked Hermione. "Sometimes you're so weird Hermione, you just are," said Ron as they put their things away in Gryffindor tower and headed for the Great Hall.  
While they were at the feast one of the school's owls came down and dropped and envelope in front of Hermione. As soon as Ron saw who wrote it her started teasing her, "Oh is that your little Vicky?" he said in a high voice. "Shut up Ron," grumbled Hermione. "Oh he probably wants to snog you in the closet," Ron continued. "Shut up!" shouted Hermione and Ron became quiet as every table turned around to face her as she left. Hermione rushed back to her common room angrier than ever with tears welling up in her eyes. "Why did Ron always say stuff like that!" she thought. "I HATE HIM! I hate him!," mumbled Hermione as she quickly said the password "candelinia" and hurried inside. She sat in one of the couches near the fire and read the letter. 


	2. Ron and Hermione's fight

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall. "Ron couldn't you have just left her alone for one second!" said Harry concernedly. "I don't know how she manages to like that Bloody Viktor." Grumbled Ron under his breath. Soon dinner was over and they left for the common room. "Okay Harry meet you in the common room!" yelled Ron waving. Harry waited by McGonagall's for quite some time as everyone else hurried toward their houses. Suddenly Cho Chang popped out of the crowd. They were silent for a second then Harry started, "So...err you wanted to see me?" asked Harry not looking into her eyes. "Yeah, yeah as you probably heard I broke up with Roger," said Cho. "Oh, oh yeah," said Harry (even though he hadn't known) "And I broke up with him because I realized that I..." she reached for Harry's hand and held it "...want to be with you," said Cho looking into Harry's eyes. "So I was wondering if we could maybe.." Harry for one was not confused with what he was going to do, the death of Sirius put some sense into him. "Cho I'd really like to," started Harry. "You would!" said Cho happily. "But I just don't want to be in a relationship right now," said Harry politely. In truth even though for all these years Harry had a crush on Cho now that he had her, he found out that he didn't want to be with her. She may have been pretty but...it just wouldn't work out. Immediately when Harry made his reply Cho said, "But I thought that you wanted to be with me. I thought that you were the one," said Cho as tears slowly started streaming down her cheeks. Then she ran toward her house. Harry knew this would happen and this was one reason why he didn't want to go out with her. "Well," sighed Harry was he walked back toward his common room.  
Hermione please I said I was sorry!" said Ron trying to get closer to her. "Stay away from me Ron Weasley or you're going to be in trouble!" said Hermione holding her wand. Tears were still in her eyes, and she ran towards the girls dormitory but Ron caught her arm and pulled her back. "Hermione listen please," said Ron sincerely. Hermione was struggling to get out but finally realized that it was no use so she looked directly into Ron's eyes. "What," she said giving him an evil look. Ron was enjoying this moment for Hermione was trapped in his arm. He loved her dark brown eyes, and her long brown hair that was silky and soft. In this sixth year she'd changed! She was slimmer and more graceful. "Hermione I am truly sorry for what I said, it's just that whenever one of his bloody letters come you go all goo-goo eyes." Said Ron kindly. Hermione blushed and looked down. "Oh, Ron but why do you make it a big scene!" said Hermione almost sobbing. She suddenly put both arms around Ron's back and was clutching him. Ron didn't pull back he just put his arms around Hermione and acted sympathetic. Hermione felt comfortable hugging Ron. She felt as if she were safe in his arms. "Wait," she thought. Then realized that her arms were around Ron! And that Ron's were around her! "oh my god!" she thought. She quickly pulled from Ron, and Ron was surprised by this sudden reaction but let go. After that Hermione could no longer look Ron in the eye. She was embarrassed and blushing. Just then Harry came in through the door. "Hey you guys! Why are you both standing?" he asked confused. 


	3. The Dream

"Oh just wanted to get near the fire!" said Ron putting his hands near the fire. "I...uh...am very tired...so..see you tomorrow Harry," said Hermione quickly as she went to the girls dormitory. "I know what happened," said Harry slyly. All of a sudden Ron's ears turned scarlet, "You do?!" "Yeah you got into another argument with Hermione," said Harry. "Oh! Yeah..right," said Ron relaxing. "I didn't even get to ask her what Viktor asked in his letter," thought Ron.  
"So what happened with you and Cho mate?" asked Ron. "Another one of her dramatic moments," said Harry annoyed. He put a hand to his head. All night Hermione could not sleep all she could think about was about Ron and their hug...and how she'd felt. She sank her face in her pillow. "How could I fell that way! We've been friends forever and now I might fancy him? This is just too much!" she whispered to herself. Then she also thought about what Viktor had said in his letter: "Will you go out with me?" signed Viktor. That last line was all she could remember. He was coming this Christmas to visit her and wait for her answer! What was she going to say!  
That night Ron tossed and turned too. He was thinking about the hug too. "Maybe all these years it's been worth the wait," he thought. That night both Hermione and Ron were dreaming that they were sitting under the beech tree by the edge of the lake. They were talking but in Hermione's dream it was more pleasant. Her hair was flying behind her by the wind and Ron was to her left talking confidently about his last quidditch match. "You should have seen me Hermione! I was blocking every quaffle like they were balloons!" he said as he put his hand through his hair. Then they moved closer to each other. "Hermione you look grand," said Ron. "Thanks Ron." And they moved closer and closer and they were just about to kiss when Hermione woke up suddenly. She was breathing fast and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning, so lay back down. Ron's dream was that they were under the tree. He was talking about how he blocked every single quaffle. Then just as he and Hermione got closer Viktor appeared and said, "Excuse me," and then left taking Hemrione with him! Ron woke up immediately by this dream and sat up breathing quickly. What had just happened? Why did he have such a dream? He checked the time and it was 5:00 in the morning so he lay back down. 


	4. A Sleepless Night

He got back up a few minutes later knowing that he couldn't sleep so he quietly opened the door to the common room. At the same time he saw Hermione closing her door as she entered the common room. When they saw each other they both screamed silently, so as not to be heard. "What are you doing down here?" asked Hermione with her hands on her hips. She was in her nightgown so Ron smiled. "I couldn't get any sleep! So I came! I didn't know you were going to be down here!" he said honestly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were spying on me!" said Hermione angrily. "And why would I? Are you up to something?" said Ron raising an eyebrow. "No," said Hermione crossing her arms.  
So they both stayed up till morning. "Why did you wake up?" asked Ron suspiciously. "I had a bad dream," said Hermione looking around at anything but Ron as she sat down. "and why did you?" "I had a bad dream too!" said Ron crossing his arms. Ron scooted to the loveseat Hermione was sitting on. "So what did Viktor say in his letter?" asked Ron slyly. "that is none of your busi..." Hermione stopped abruptly for Ron had taken hold of her hand and was an inch away from her face. She saw that Ron was quite handsome this year. His hair looked cute the way that he ruffled it, and his hands were soft and warm. She had always since well the second year had a strange feeling around him, and in the 4th year she was disappointed that he had asked her last to the Yule Ball. But each year he became more handsome.  
Now Ron was looking into Hermione's eyes. "Please tell me," said Ron in a husky voice. He had put on his sad face that was hard to say no to. "Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this but...well...," said Hermione hesitantly her voice calm and quiet. "He asked if we could be a couple, and he's coming tomorrow to visit and know the answer...," said Hermione in a sad tone. Right at the first answer Ron looked hurt, and let go of Hermione's hands. He turned to face the other way. "But Ron," Hermione gently turned Ron's position so that he faced her, "I...I...really like you and well I don't know if you like me or not but.." "Of course I do Hermione! Where have you been? Haven't you seen the way I react when I'm in the room with you?" Ron now taking her hands in his again. "Well...I...," She looked down into his lap. Then Ron gently lifted her face to his, "Listen if you want him then say yes, but if you and...I..were..you know....I promise that everything would change," said Ron sincerely. Then he pulled her face closer to kiss her when she turned away. "I'm sorry Ron but I can't kiss you till I've made up my mind. It wouldn't be fair," said Hermione looking apologetic. "I understand," said Ron pulling away. "Well, I'm going to bed for the time that we have left," she laughed. "Bye Ron." She gave him an innocent look that he loved. "Bye." Waved Ron silently. He too decided to go to bed when Hermione left.  
  
***~~~~~~~Please Review!!!! Lol and tell me what ya think ;) ~~~~~**** 


	5. Viktor's Visit

Everyone woke up at about 10:00 AM, but when Ron and Hermione woke up they were still tired since they hadn't gotten much sleep last night. They all went downstairs to open their presents. When Harry went downstairs most of the girls seemed to be staring at him and giggling. For some reason Harry had become very popular with the ladies this year! ;-) They'd all look at him funny, and when he'd turn their way they'd blush and giggle. Maybe partly the reason was that Harry had started looking just as handsome as his father James, but was less arrogant.

Ron and Hermione opened their presents together. Ron had gotten a newly sewn sweater from Mrs. Weasley. He'd gotten a handbook from Harry called "Tips and Tricks To Play Like The Pro At Quidditch" and had gotten a Nimbus 2001 from Hermione! (not sure if that's a better broom than the one ron bought so forgive me lol). He looked at it in awe and then back up at Hermione. She smiled and said, "I knew how much you're into your Quidditch games now so I thought you deserved a better broom!" "Thanks Hermione," said Ron hugging her. She wasn't expecting it but enjoyed it.

While he was opening his other presents Hermione opened some of hers. By now Harry had brought his presents and joined them forming a circle. Hermione had gotten a sweater from Mrs. Weasley too, a book on Muggle Articfacts from Harry (whom she gave a long hug) and thanked. Ron's she opened last and from him she got a set of different coloered quills. It was called "Faolo's Fabulous Frill Quills." They had an enchantment on them so that they each changed into a different color when you started a new sentence. Hermione immediately hugged Ron the biggest hug and whispered, "Thank You soooo much Ron! I love them! I'm going to use them for each class." And when she let go she game him the best smile.

The room was soon crowded so the three decided to get changed and go for a walk. This time Hermione didn't walk in the middle of Harry and Ron, but beside Ron which put him in the middle. When Harry had passed Cho Chang he didn't bother to look at her, but saw her glance his way through the corner of his eye. She was strolling with Roger (which Harry guessed she would). Ron and Hermione were talking without fighting for once and Harry thought, "This must be a first." The wind was getting chillier as they walked and so Ron gave Hermione his jacket, and he was left in his newly woven sweater. They ended up running into Oliver Wood, so Harry and Ron started talking to him. They'd found out that he'd come to visit. Suddenly Hermione squinted for there was a figure coming her way, and she clutched tighter to Ron's jacket. "Er-my-kneww! Er-my-knee!" called the figure. All of a sudden Hermione's face changed from confusion to a free falling smile. It was Viktor! At once she began running to hug him. Ron's jacket had fallen off her shoulders as if rejected, but she kept on running. Ron and Harry had immediately turned around, and Ron gazed sadly at Hermione hug Viktor. He slowly went to pick up his jacket that had fallen from her light shoulders. His head hung in sorrow.

"Viktor!" shouted Hermione as she hugged him as he lifted her and twirled her around. "Er-my-knee! I said it right this time!" laughed Viktor. They walked down to the old, aged, beech tree standing beside the frozen, shimmering lake and sat down. Harry and Oliver were still deep in their conversation about how Angela was doing on the team. Ron watched intently on what Hermione and Viktor were doing. He saw that they were talking constantly, so he was just about to turn around when…he saw Viktor lean forward and kiss Hermione! His hand was on her cheek and they were at it for quite some time!! "That bloody scoundrel!" mumbled Ron, his eyes had increased their size to about twice as big and they usually were. "And she let _him _kiss her! I should've known…why did she have to make me feel like this then…urgh!" Suddenly Ron's eyes were stung with wetness and water rimmed them as if tears were tempting to fall. He quickly turned around. He tried to include himself in Harry and Oliver's conversation holding back his tears of anger and sadness. "Does she order you around?" said Oliver. "Yeah and last year, oooh last year was a killer! Let met tell you!" said Harry. That was it! Ron couldn't take it anymore! "I'm going for a walk," said Ron quickly as he started forward. He had put his jacket back on, and had his hands dug deep into his pockets. Anger flowed through him like a river. "How could I have liked her!" Ron thought. "She always criticized me and always tried to push me away, but no I had to be the bloody nice guy! Why did I ever feel that way for her! Bloody hell!" thought Ron as his pace quickened, adrenaline rushing through his veins urging him on. He ruffled his hair with one hand. The sidewalk he was walking on was made to go around the whole lake so he was getting close to the tree where Hermione and Viktor were snogging…


	6. Hermione's Decision

Ron didn't dare look back up to see what Hermione was doing again. As he passed the tree he didn't look up either. He just increased the speed in his walk. "I hate her…" thought Ron, but before he could say more he had crashed into somebody. "Ow!" said Ron feeling his head. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" as Ron looked up and saw who it was he stopped mid-sentence. "Oh it's you," he said disgustedly. "Ron, wait theres something I have to tell you," said Hermione reaching for his shoulder. He shrugged it off, "So where'd your little Vicky? I saw you two snogging under the tree!" Ron turned around and stopped abruptly which made Hermione bump into him. "What? Huh I don't even kno why I liked you in the first place! You…you prat!" said Ron angrily. "What?" asked Hermione now getting annoyed. "Why are you getting mad at me?" asked Hermione. "I remember a certain someone saying," said Ron crossing his arms, "Oh! I'm sorry Ron, I couldn't kiss you. It just wouldn't be fair!" said Ron in a highpitched voice mimicking Hermione. "Ron JUST LISTEN TO ME!" said Hermione loudly with her hands on her hips. "HO! I don't want to listen to you any more okay! You made me fall for you and then you go and run away with that bloody Viktor!" said Ron angrily. "Ron! If you'd just listen. Fine if this kiss is what your mad about…" said Hermione.

Suddenly, unexpectedly Hermione lunged forward and kissed him. Now this kiss wasn't a quick kiss. Hermione's tongue was searching Ron's mouth, and her hands were at Ron's neck going up. Ron's hands were at Hermione's waist and one in her hair. After a few seconds Hermione pulled away. "Now, will you listen to me?" she asked innocently while fingering something on his chest. "Fine," said Ron defeated. Her innocent face and passionate kiss had softened him up.

Hermione led him by his hand under the tree. Ron was feeling his lips from that kiss, and grinned but then looked confused. "Why'd you kiss me if your go…" Ron stopped by Hermione's finger. That touched both lips and said, "Shh." Hermiones cheeks had turned into a rosy pink. Her nose was red and cheeks looked frosty. Ron had the urge to touch her pink cheeks, but resisted it for now. "Ron listen me and Viktor were talking, and he'd asked me if I'd made up my mind about his question." "Oh no here it comes," thought Ron as he groaned. "And I'd said no, so that's when he kissed me…" "Bet you had a nice time with that didn't you?" said Ron raising his eyebrow. "Shut up Ron," said Hermione jokingly, gently pushing Ron's shoulder. They laughed. "And after the kiss he asked me if that changed my mind and I said yes." Ron stood up to leave, but Hermione immediately set him back down and gave him another kiss. So Ron stayed.

"I know! I know, you said yes right " said Ron plainly. "Listen to my story Ron!" "…and you want to keep me too right? So that's why your kissing me!" said Ron smiling pushed his hand through his hair. "Ron! No! Of course not!" "then what did you say exactly mate?" asked Ron. "Well I explained to him that over a couple of days, I've gotten closer to you," said Hermione slyly now scooting closer to Ron. "So?" asked Ron. "I told him…"now Hermione had put her arms around Ron's neck, "that I liked you," she smiled.

(authors commentz: hey ppls sorry this story has been sitting around since like last yr lol i always planned to put it on fanfic..and i always hafta find time to actually type out each chapter...cuz theres like 15 pages front and bak worth of writing lol and the story's not even over!!! lol but plz keep reviewing and leme kno wut ya think ;-) )


	7. To Kiss or Not to Kiss?

Every bad thought that was inside of Ron right now disappeared. Ron felt like he was floating in midair (although he actually could)..he was so overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her as he smiled. "I'm sorry that I've been acting so…" started Ron.

"Rude?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah.."

"Obnoxious? A jerk?"

"Okay, okay…I get it," said Ron laughing.

"When you had hugged me I felt warm, and comfortable. And when you were about to kiss me, you looked so cute..and I …I just," Hermione was in a daze. "Ah," she sighed as she put her head on Ron's chest. She closed her eyes. Ron

couldn't stop smiling. Thoughts were running inside his head. "She thought of me like that? Oh my god!" A second later Hermione woke up from her daydreaming.

"Wait..did I just say all that?"

"Yes," grinned Ron.

"Oh my gosh…I .." Hermione began to blush like crazy. "But why'd you let him kiss you and not me?" asked Ron now wanting answers again.

"I didn't. He kissed me Ron it was so sudden…i…I couldn't stop him!" said Hermione.

"But you were at it for a long time!" said Ron angrily. "Because it would be rude to pull away…" faded Hermione.

"Oh, so you did like the kiss!" Ron crossed his arms.

"No! That's partly the reason why I didn't pull away because I wanted to know how I 'd feel from his kiss."

"So You DID LET HIM KISS YOU!" accused Ron now giving a short laugh in triumph. "Yes, but Ron listen his kiss didn't make me feel the way I did when I kissed you or that night…"

"So, what did it feel like exactly Hermione?" asked Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Hey? Those are personal moments Ron," smiled Hermione slyly. "C'mon tell," said Ron in a husky voice. "Okay, okay," said Hermione as she once again put her head to his chest and pulled his arms around her so that he could rest his head on hers.


End file.
